RIVIERA WHAT?
by CATGUN
Summary: Anyone ever wonder what happen after the ending of Riviera the promised land game?then check this out.May contain crossover character.Recommended for mature and those who understand crazy joke reader.May contain hentai.
1. Chapter 0 I AM AWAKE

Disclaimer I don't belong Riviera and sting

stuff.This fanfic is the only thing belong to

me.Do not use it without my permission okay.

Rating:For this fanfic I rate it for mature reader and understand crazy joke so those who don't have the characteristies I listed above please leave.You have been warned!!!!

RIVIERA WHAT?

CHAPTER 0:I AM AWAKE

Place:Some dungeon place thingy 

Ein:Urghh..where am I?what is this place and…WOARGH!!!

What Ein see now is a big giant who was sleeping,I repeat WAS SLEEPING!!!

Giant:Grr…fe,fai,fo,fum I am a giant.I suppose to have a name but this damn author just don't want to give one so call me Wilbur the giant okay.

The giant said loudly to Ein and

Ein:Err..hello there Mr Wilbur sir my name is Ein and may I know where I am now?

Giant:You are in….some place that I don't even know because I never went to school and I never learned reading.But all I can say it's welcome to my house-I think it is my house or not.

A waterdrop fell from Ein head(aka anime style)

Ein:Emm..Mr Wilbur sir may I know how did I end at here anyway?

Giant:Dude I just slept five minutes ago and the next thing I know is that you were screaming yo.

Ein:Okay,I think it might I have to do with cierra crazy potion again.I am sorry to disturb you.I think I rather take my leav..

Giant:WAIT!!!

Ein:Err..yes

Ein was just start taking his step when the giant scream.

Giant:I believe I know why you are here my boy.Take a sit and let me tell the story.

Ein:Okay then(Ein take a seat at nearby the giant)

Giant:Ein..I know who you are.You are a grim angel without wing.Bearer of the Einherjar one of the weapon of the god.The boy who save Riviera and the one who defeat Hector a corrupt magi and also…the boy with four cute and hot girls who people always like see them in hentai and some of them even make petition just to ask for more serene hentai..jeez why just they don't go for Lina hentai?she is much cuter and innocent too and look like A lolicon girl too don't you think too Ein?

Ein:Err..is this all you were just trying to say to me?(blushed over something..hehe)

Giant:My,my young people these day are very busy don't they hmm.Okay then,Ein..you have defeated Hector and save Riviera right..

Ein:yes?

Giant:Actually your job is not over yet…It just began

Ein:What..what do you mean?

Giant:There is a new evil and this evil is trying to…

Ein:Conquer Riviera?

Giant:Not.

Ein:Slave every sprite and demon?

Giant:Not even close.

Ein:Destroy the moon and the sun?

Giant:What so cool and hot about that?

Ein:Take over Riviera and Asgard?

Giant"Not even warmer..

Ein:Well then what is it?

Giant:Gilrls.

Ein:Ehh?

Giant:Girls will rule this world.

Ein:And what happen to the boys?

Giant:Oh you see..dom't worry the last thing you ever need is a B….R…

Ein:Hey what's wrong why I is everything dissaepering all of a sudden?Mr Wilbur?where are you?

The dungeon place thingy began to dissapear…

Ein:Nooo!!!

End of chapter 0

Well that's all for now I will continue this later,please leave a comment okay.See ya.


	2. Chapter 1 I THINK I AM AWAKE

RIVIERA WHAT

RIVIERA WHAT?

CHAPTER 1 I THINK I AWAKE

Disclaimer I don't belong Riviera and sting

stuff.This fanfic is the only thing belong to

me.Do not use it without my permission okay.(DUH)

Are you tired of trying to search for Riviera hentai that has ein and fia doing it?or cierra and fia masturbathing?or lina been teased by serene for her bodt?then look no further send your petition to or send your request to…hey someone is try to advertise in my fanfic get the hell outta here!!Sorry about that the story will begin now.

"Ohh..ahh..yes..yes..oh..come on!!oh!!yes that's hit the spot…ha..ha"Ein is having a nightmare(nightmare?)in his sleep.This is watched by Fia,Cierra,Lina and Serene who were awakened by Ein nightmare(?)

Serene:You girls do know what is he dreaming about don't you?

Cierra:I wonder who is he doing with?

Lina:Ein is so noisy!!

Fia:Umm Ein…(blushed)

"Oh I am going to…AHH!!"

All the girls;EIN!!

Ein:(awaken by the girls)w..what..what happen?

Serene:Who is it!!

Ein:Who what?

Lina:The girl that you have fun with!!

Ein:Lina do you even know what are you saying?

Lina:Fia say that when a boy say something like that that's mean he is having fun with girl,isn't that right Fia?

Everyone look at Fia.

Serene:Fia you did explain what is "that"didn't you?

Fia:Err..I..

Cierra:Never mind about that let's ask Ein what was he dreaming.

Everyone look at Ein.

Ein:Thank's Cierra .Girls,I was having a terrible nightmare and..

Serene:Terrible?

Lina:That You are Michael Jarkson?

Fia:You make an innocent girl get pregnant?

Cierra:That you a pedeophile?

Ein:What the heck I haven't finished yet!!and not of that ever happen.All I can tell is that something going to happen.

Serene:Like you are going to turn into a girl?

Ein:huh?how did you know that?

Cierre:Oh my this is serious we have to do something about that.On top of that Serene has the power to predict what is going to happen.

Lina:Oh!oh! serene can you ell me whether Cierra and Soala willl ever stop making their stupid potion and research?

Cierra:Hey!! I heard that!!

Serene:Hey I was just queesing okay!!

Lina;Oh…

Ein:Actually I am not going to turn into a girl but all I remember that is that something is going to happen and it has something to do with girl okay.

Girls:Ohh…

Fia:Hmm..the sun is rising Well,time to prepare breakfast.

Serene:Let me help you.

Later..

Everyone just done having they breakfast when suddenly they heard an explosion outside the house.

Lina:Waa..what was that?

Ein:Let's check it out!!

Ein,Fia,Lina,Serene and Cierra hurried out from the house and then they saw smoke coming from Mireno forest.

Ein:Err..mister author isn't that Nelde forest?

Doh!!I mean smoke coming out from Nelde forest.Then Ladle appear with his boyfr-..I mean the Elder

Ladle:Good thing you are here Master Ein.Elder has something to say for you.

Elder:Ein is a good thing you are here.I believe you have heard that explosion before right and saw many smoke coming out from mire..I mean Nelde forest!!

Ein:Err yeah..

Elder:So I would like you to go there and investigate there.

Ein:How come I have to go there alone?

Elder:Who say you are going alone?You are going with Fia…

Fia:(yes…thank you grandpa)

Elder:Lina….and cierra.

Fia:(FUCK you.granpa)

Serene:Hey what about me?

Elder:zzzz

Ladle:I think the Elder is sleeping and I believe you should go Serene.

And so the team prepare they stuff and then they set off on a another journey that may change the world.What does lay at the Nelde forest?why the forest is called Nelde forest not Mireno,what does Girl has to do in this adventure?is Ein a pedeophile?is Ein is Michael jarkson?Find out in the next chapter I AM HANSOME THAN YOU!!SEE YA.


End file.
